The Visitors
by MissTaylorLautner101
Summary: Bella has a few friends from phoenix coming to stay but edward doesnt like them


Bella POV

Ring, ring, ring, ring the noise blasted through the kitchen, I heaved myself up from the table to answer the phone.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hi Bella, wait is this Bella?" The voice queried softly.

"Yes this is Bella, who's asking?"

"Bella don't you recognise my voice? It's me Taylor, remember we went to school in phoenix together we were bffs." Wow I hadn't heard that soft, smooth voice in years.

"ohmigosh Taylor how are you?, why are you calling? Is something wrong?" my voice hesitated over the phone.

"No everything's fine, it's just we wanted to come and see you, we kind of have to tell you something we should've told you a long time ago!!"

"Okay........well who's 'we'?" I wondered who Taylor was talking about.

"Oh right sorry, myself of course, Elle and her boyfriend Cedric and Nico and her boyfriend Vinnie you do remember Nico and Elle right?" silly me if Taylor was coming so would her best friends.

"Yes, yes of course I do, well when are you guys coming?"

"Um were leaving tomorrow! Bella do you have somewhere we can stay?." Her voice sharp but worried.

"Yes you can come stay with me, Alice and Rosalie" I regretted I said that. Alice, Rosalie and their brothers were all vampires; I couldn't let my old best friends stay with vampires!

"Aww thanks Bella, I so can't wait to meet your friends, but are you sure there's enough room for the five of us?"

"Yea of course there is we have three spare bedrooms, well see you soon, bye." I hung up the phone reluctantly.

Well I guess I better start tiding up the bedrooms if we're going to have guests.

15 minutes later

Uh yuck look at these rooms.

"Alice" I called quietly.

"Yes Bella what is it?" she arrived strait away.

"Can we paint the 3 spare bedrooms and get some new furniture the old walls are peeling off and the furniture's ugly." I told her

"Why Bella?" she questioned.

"Well I have some old friends from phoenix coming to stay and I want them to feel nice and at home." I said proudly.

"Yea sure Bells, okay we should do their favourite colours! So what are they? Alice said zooming into action. She didn't seem bothered about my human friends.

"Okay um Taylor's favourite colour is silver, Nico's is yellow and Elle's is if I can remember emerald green, we should also put double beds, 2 side tables, a dresser and a flat screen TV!" I blurted out.

"Okay let's go to the hardware store right now, since they're leaving tomorrow."

Yep that's Alice, rushing into everything I thought as we passed Rose and got into Alice's yellow Porsche Edward bought her.

We entered the store in like 5 minutes in search of paint and furniture.

"Wow Alice look at these bed boards, they're perfect, let's get them pleaseeeee Alice." I pleaded.

"Fine but Bella how long are they staying for? Hey look the paints are over there!" she pointed to a few shelves of paint.

After we bought the paint and furniture we arrived home. The family were sitting at the dining room table just talking.

"Hey guys sorry but we can't join in whatever your doing because we have 3 rooms to paint!!!" I exclaimed happily.

"Well then we'll just have to help you love!" Edward's velvety voice spoke.

Since there were 3 bedrooms and 6 of us we split into couples, Alice and Jasper doing Nico and Vinnie's room, Rose and Emmett were doing Taylors room and Edward and I were doing Elle and Cedrics room.

1 day after

Edward and I were nearly finished Elle and Cedric's emerald green room, the paint dried yesterday so we started moving on the furniture. There the golden-bronze bed with russet coloured duvet and pillow stood against the wall with two side tables, a dresser and a flat screen. All the rooms looked like this except Emmett and Rose did Taylor's room silver with a black bed with white duvet and pillows whilst Alice and Jasper did Nico and Vinnie's room a bright yellow with a white bed and light blue pillows and duvet.

"Gosh they look amazing, I think it's just right" I nearly shouted with glee.

**This is my first story so can you please review this chapter.**


End file.
